


Stuck Between Wrath and Gluttony

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Angry Sex, Body Worship, Competition, Conflict, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: It was just another typical day at RAD and with the class over, Emmeline made her hike back towards the dorms she shared with the seven brothers. She had already planned on spending her time after school to study for the upcoming finals with Satan but could not help but notice that Beelzebub was rather famished after a long day of studying. However, this was not to be completely unexpected. This had occurred often and she usually carried food with her to help out the sixth eldest.What starts out as appreciation takes an unexpected turn as Beel finds himself with an even deeper hunger from within. Will Em be able to help him with his newfound hunger for her?
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. An Insatiable Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is made as a request for a very kind person using her OC with Satan and Beel, at two different points in time.
> 
> It is NSFW with explicit scenes mixed with a touch of fluff!

It had been a rather long day at the Royal Academy of Diavolo and the students were lectured to the bone. At least it felt this way to Emmeline, the human exchange student who was chosen to participate in Lord Diavolo's program. It had taken a while for the poor young woman to get used to things around the Devildom, but before too long, she found herself feeling more than at home.

"Hey, Ems," a familiar voice could be heard from behind her as she walked.

"Hm?" she turned towards the source, her green eyes rose to Satan's face and their gaze connected. He always had such an easy appearance that was more than pleasing to the eye. She grinned just slightly as she slowed her pace a bit so they could walk side by side.

Satan grinned in return, he always loved the was she smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to head to the library to do a bit of studying," he questioned with a nod of his head, his gaze never leaving her face. 

Ems had a pleasant look of surprise over her face as he offered, there was no way she would miss out on this. It was no secret that Satan was a well-learned demon who was more than knowledgable on every subject in their classes, among other things. "Yeah, sure thing! I would love to!" She exclaimed, albeit with a bit more enthusiasm then she had anticipated. Her lips curled into a small grin as her face flushed pink only slightly.

"Great, sounds like a date!" he chuckled with an air of confidence. Ever since he had agreed to make a pact with Ems, he had allowed her to see a gentler side of him that had not typically been seen, even by his brothers. Especially by his brothers.

The word 'date' had caused Emmeline to chuckle slightly. Surely he was not meaning an actual date date, right? Before she could think more on it she saw a familiar figure rushing past them, his face set on a mission.

It was Beelzebub and his long legs were carrying him as quickly as they could towards the House of Lamentation. Even though she had only caught a glimpse of his face, she could tell he had hunger pains written all across it. This was not unusual and she had something that would help him at that moment!

"Okay, Satan, that sounds great! I will meet you in the library then!" She smiled and waved towards him before she began to job towards Beel, which took quite a bit since her legs were much shorter than his and it took more effort in catching up with the taller man. "Hey, Beel! Wait up!" she shouted after him, waving her arm towards him, her face red as she found herself out of breath.

Beel frowned just slightly, he needed to get himself something to eat soon, he needed a snack before dinner to calm the pains within his stomach. "I am so hungry..." was all he could say. Even though he did not stop entirely, he did slow his pace down so Ems could catch up. She craned her head to look into his face, his brows were furrowed and his purple and pink gradient eyes set onto her. 

"Well wait for a second, Beel, I have something for you!" she began to speak once she caught her breath. She watched as Beel turned to face her, though he still had a deep frown upon his face. Ems then began to open her bag and pull out an insulated lunch box. He eyed it with curiosity and went as far as stopping to turn around to face her. Before much longer, she pulled out three wrapped objects that looked a lot like burgers to him. "Here! For you!" she said with a broad smile on her face. Even though the year may have started out rocky, the brothers had been nothing by a great help to her, especially when it came to keeping her safe from the lesser demons at school. She felt if she could do something in return for them, even little things, it would make her day just to see them smile.

"Ems? That is for me?" his eyes looked towards the wrapped objects that looked suspiciously like burgers. He could no longer hold back as his stomach began to growl, much louder than before. He stepped forward and grabbed all three of them with his large hands. Within mere seconds, he had them all unwrapped and scarfed down until there was nothing left, he nearly even ate the wrapping doing so! As he ate, his expression had begun to relax and he had a bit of a smile on his face.

Ems could not help but smile at the sight. If she was responsible for making any of the brothers happy, it made her happy! She could not help but chuckle at the speed he consumed the food in, although it did not come as such a surprise to her anymore.

"Thank you," he said after he swallowed the rest of the food. His eyes were set on her and he had a serious look on his face. He considered her for a moment before he began to slightly fidget with his hands. 

"Don't mention it, Beel, I know how you get if you do not eat so I always keep some emergency rations on me just in case!" she replied with a smile. She always found how he fidgeted slightly was rather cute.

Beel nodded and he smiled gently, "that is very kind of you, hey Ems..." he trailed off and averted his gaze to the ground for a moment. After she looked up towards him and tilted her head slightly in curiosity, he raised his gaze to her face once more and his smile grew, "I would like to eat something with you in my bedroom when we get back!" he offered, his smile turning into a sweet smile, almost childlike.

"Oh, sure thing! I just need to do some studying with Satan, and then I would love to join you," she chuckled softly. She did not mind meeting up with him, although she had a sneaking feeling that she should probably grab a bite to eat before meeting up with Beel since if there were any food to be had, he would accidentally eat it all. Although she did not mind, she always found it to be quite adorable.

"Ah, okay then, I will wait for you then," he said with a small smile. Although, he felt a strange feeling when she mentioned studying with Satan. He was not able to place his finger on it, but part of him did not like it.

Right after that moment, they had reached the House of Lamentation. Beel and Ems had gone their own way when they entered the dorm. Ems did promise Satan that she would meet up with him in the library to study and she was going to stay true to her word.

She felt rather light as she began to whistle. She knew that studying was going to be rather rough, but she wanted to enjoy herself before she got lost in all of the information. It was not as if she was dimwitted or anything, it was more to the fact that everything they learned here was so much different then any kind of teachings back in the human world. History was especially difficult, they crammed thousands and thousands of years in just one lecture! To a demon, it may have felt like five or ten years when converting demon time to human time. To a human, however, it could be very daunting.

"Hey, Satan!" she cheerfully greeted the blonde man with a smile as she entered the library. He had already been waiting for her and upon seeing her, his expression relaxed just a bit. He even smiled to see that she had kept her promise.

"Hey, Ems, are you ready? This one might be the toughest study session yet," he forewarned, however, he held a bit of a teasing tone to his voice. He would help her all he could, but that did not mean he could not make it fun for himself. 

She nodded as she walked towards the desk he was sitting next to. "Yes, I think I am," she gave a nervous chuckle as she set her bag down. She opened it up and pulled out her class materials and set them out before her as well as her notes and other necessary items.

"Good," he spoke gently and even went as far as raising his hand to pat her head. He could not explain it, but he loved the feeling of her hair against the pads of his hands. He wondered what it would feel like to intertwine his fingers within those locks... 

Enough of that.

He removed his hand and stood over her shoulder to look upon her notes. He wondered what she found important enough to write down. During any lecture, it was important to funnel out the unimportant details and stick to what was pertinent in the matter. His eyes lingered over her notes which he was glad she wrote out neatly and legible, it would help, and while he admired her handwriting he found himself hovering over her just slightly. He could even smell the body wash lingering over her skin. 

She turned back to face him with a smile on her face. The smile slowly shrunk when she noticed how close he was to her. She could see directly into his yellow and green eyes, such a beautiful gradient she could not tear her eyes away from. She could not help the blush that slowly crept over her cheeks and so she turned to avert her gaze in hopes he did not see it.

Oh yeah, he saw it. He could not help but feel amused by her curiously adorable reaction. His eyes were turned away from her notes and watched her for just a little bit. "Alright, which subject do you find yourself having the most trouble with?" he asked in a gentle but low voice. It was the kind of tone that men took when they were around an attractive female, a tone even they do not realize they are using.

"Oh, well," she began as she glanced over her own writing. Before she was able to give him an answer, she heard heavy footsteps approaching the entrance to the library. Her face turned towards the entrance and saw the towering figure of Beel. He had a serious look upon his face as his gaze turned towards Ems.

"Hey, Ems, could you..." he began, yet a frown appeared over his face when he saw how Satan was standing so close to her, how he hovered over her for their study session. It was just studying, right? "Follow me," he nodded slightly as he built up the courage to make his request.

Ems watched him for a moment and noticed the expressions upon his face. She could not very much say no to him. Her studying was important, but maybe he needed some help? She slightly frowned and turned towards Satan, "I will be right back, I won't take long, we can work on this when I get back." Ems assured him with a nod before she stood up.

"Yeah... sure," Satan spoke, albeit in a rather troubled tone. His gaze shifted from Ems and then onto Beel as he felt his brows furrowing, which caused a crease between them. He could not help but watch as she stood up and crossed the room towards Beel. He placed a hand onto his hip as he gave Beel a bit of a stern look behind her back, a look she did not quite see.

"What's up, Beel?" Ems asked with curiosity as she joined him in the hallway. Beel did not reply, instead, he reached out and his larger hand gently gripped her hand. Her eyes widened slightly from this action. He was holding her hand! What had gotten into him?

Beel quietly led her from the library and down the hall. After a bit of a walk, he led her towards the door of his room. He quietly opened the door and led Ems into it where she could see a spread of food sitting in the middle of the floor. Her eyes widened as she entered the room before she turned to face Beel. "Oh wow, Beel," she softly breathed her reply as her green eyes took in the scene. She gently shook her head and a gentle smile crossed over her lips. "You really did not need to do all of this for me!" she could not help the warming sensations rising to her cheeks.

"I know," he spoke in a matter of fact way, "but I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, and I said I wanted to eat with you today," he then smiled as he watched her. The moment he arrived home, he ate quite a bit before he even set this up, that way it was easier for him to refrain from inhaling the entire spread. This was something she noticed right away.

Ems could not help but grin at him as she turned towards the food once more, "thank you very much, Beel, I mean it, we better dig in, I still need to study," she mentioned as she walked towards the food. She took a seat onto the floor and neatly folded her legs under her before she grabbed a plate and filled it up with what she knew she could eat. It did not take too much to fill her up, at least when it came to Beel's standards.

Beel sat down next to her and frowned, "you cannot study on an empty stomach," he spoke as he watched her fill up her plate. He would wait and restrain himself until she had what she wanted, and only then did he proceed to eat what was in front of him, he did not even bother grabbing a plate as he nearly inhaled the food before him while leaving Em's plate alone. He would remember that food was to remain untouched.

As she ate, she could not help but giggle as Beel began to eat. His brothers had always teased him about it and even at some times been rather harsh and mean about it, but Ems had never once judged him when it came to his appetite. It is what made him, well, him! She never felt it necessary to shame him for such things. Her smile remained on her face as she watched him while she ate her food.

After a few mouthfuls, he began to chew. When he heard the giggle, he glanced to the side and looked towards Ems and he saw that smile on her face. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked with a serious expression.

She then laughed and shook her head, "No, Beel, not at all, I just love seeing you happy is all," she replied before she took another bite. After she had barely finished her plate, she softly gasped when she felt her body being lifted for a moment. She then realized that Beel had easily whisked her up and placed her onto his lap. With his strength and her shorter stature despite being on the curvy side, it was all too easy for him. Once she was settled onto his lap, she turned back and saw the smile on his face.

"I am glad," he said in reply as he nestled her into his lap, he pulled her back slightly which caused her back to press against the front of his chest and abs. She was able to feel how ripped he was even through their uniforms. He continued to eat the food, however, he did slow his pace slightly. He did not want to drop any crumbs or food onto her as he ate.

As sudden as the situation was, Ems found that she did not mind in the slightest. It was such a sweet gesture and one she found was rather comfortable. It was hard for her to not enjoy feeling his strong, toned muscles against her back. Even if it may have appeared as an innocent gesture of affection.

Once Beel finished clearing out the food that previously sat before them, he could not help but smile and lean against Ems. He was feeling quite satisfied, for the time being. He also found himself enjoying her company at this moment. "I hope you had enough to eat," he spoke in earnest as he gently pressed his chin over the top of her head. He gently nestled against the top of her head. He found he was enjoying the sensation of her hair against his skin.

"I did, thank you, Beel," she smiled as she took just a moment to enjoy the gentle affectionate intimacy they had shared. She would enjoy this moment for just a little longer since she knew Satan was waiting for her in the library. She really did need to begin her studies.

With the proximity they shared, Beel could not help but take in her scent. He closed his eyes slightly and he breathed her in. It was such a pleasant scent and he felt a different kind of hunger within him. He pulled his head back and glanced down towards the back of her neck. He spent just a few moments admiring her as he felt his cheeks begin to burn, "Ems... you smell delicious," he admitted as he continued to watch her.

At this point, Ems' cheeks had returned its original color, but his comment only caused her to flush again. "Oh, uh... thank you, Beel," she replied softly as she looked forward. She was feeling a few sensations she was not sure why she was experiencing. Well, she knew why, but what she did not know was whether she should be having these particular feelings or not. 

Beel could not hold back anymore. He reached up and gently gripped her hair and pushed it to the side. He now had a good view of her neck at this point and he felt his breath pick up slightly. He felt a desire from within and he needed to quell it and the only way he could find himself doing such a thing was by lowering his head and pressing his strong lips against the flesh of her neck. 

Ems did not expect this in the slightest and her eyes widened once she felt his lips press against her. She made a soft squeak out of surprise the moment his lips made contact, but she did not find herself hating it. She closed her eyes and felt as his lips pressed against her and began to suck against her skin. It grew hungrier and hotter as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her into him even tighter. 

He did not know why he was doing this, but the more he sucked against her neck, the hungrier he felt. The hunger was not in his stomach, though. It was deeper from within him, calling and growling. He felt hot and hungrier as the moments passed by. His mouth widened and he found himself nibbling against her neck, just below her ear. He enjoyed the taste of her, the feeling of her flesh between his teeth. Although he was very careful not to bite her too hard, he knew humans were frail creatures. The taste drove him and he wanted more.

"Beel!" Ems managed to gasp his name that was caught in her throat at that point. Her body was reacting in all of the right ways with his touch and the feeling of his strong lips against her neck.

He managed to stop himself and his eyes fluttered open. He pulled his head back slightly with a flush across his cheek, "am I hurting you?" he asked softly. Even though he was enjoying the moment, he did not want to hurt her in any way, shape, or form.

"No, you are not... but if you keep doing that, it will leave a mark, if it hasn't already," she spoke with a heated blush over her face. She could not move from the position she sat in with her head craned to the side a little.

"Oh, well then, I can move to another spot," he stated before he placed his lips lower on her neck, his eyes closed as he continued to suck on her flesh, he wanted to taste her and to sample her, and he found himself enjoying every inch of her flesh he had tasted so far.

Ems closed her eyes and felt her body slowly giving in to the arousal she was beginning to feel. She did not think he was doing this on purpose to make her aroused, it was more out of instinct if anything. "Wait, wait," she gasped softly. If he continued on, she would have marks over her neck that would be visible to the others, and she did not want that to be the case. With this in mind and the fact that she did not want for him to stop, she began to unbutton the top few buttons of her uniform. She removed the jacket for easier access and then pulled the uniform shirt down slightly, which exposed the top of her shoulder. "Here, Beel," she turned to face him. 

Beel could see how Ems' face had turned into a bright red, almost like a cherry. However, he turned his gaze towards the top of her shoulder which looked more than inviting to him. He placed his large hand against her other shoulder before he lowered his head and pressed his lips over the flesh. He relished the flavor as he continued to pepper it with soft kisses before sucking against the flesh. This then turned into soft nibbles with his teeth scraping ever so gently against her shoulder. 

The feelings of his teeth against her flesh caused her body to fleck with goosebumps. She closed her eyes and she continued to enjoy the feelings it gave her. Her entire body began to warm up quickly and even her core began to feel the heat of the moment. She does not care that she had shown him more skin than usual.

Hell. At this point, she did not even care about having to study.

A soft sound escaped her lips which surprised both her and Beel. However, he did not stop his tender assault as he continued to nibble along her shoulder, he wanted to make sure every inch was tasted and sampled. His hot breath was felt over her skin and it continued to cause her to feel different feelings of arousal. His hands even went to work on her shirt, gently unbuttoning it and lowering it, he wanted more of her.

Ems could not bring herself to stop his actions, she was on a train of lust by this point and she did not want to put it to a stop. She felt his large hands handling her shirt as her buttons slowly become undone and her entire uniform shirt was open and exposed her half naked torso, now her bra only remained.

Her shirt fell down her arms and he removed it completely to throw it to the side. He now had ample view of more of her flesh and it caused his hunger to only increase. He leaned down and pressed his lips over her collar bone and gently scraped his teeth against the tender skin, but was gentle to not cause her any pain. He then removed her from his lap and laid her down carefully on the floor. He proceeded to kneel by her side and hovered over her slightly. His lips made contact with the top of her ample breasts and he hungrily kissed against it, sucking it in before he continued to nibble on her.

At this point, Ems was beside herself and she could not deny how much she wanted this. She could not bring herself to tell him to stop or push him off, it all felt too damn good for her to even consider such a thing. She did not even think he knew what it was he was doing to her! The heat had already spread from her cheeks and down over her shoulders. It sunk deeper and traveled down her back in deep within her core. Every touch, every sensation, she felt she did not want him to stop, she needed more.

Beel continued to move, his hands working on removing her bra. It was a curious thing for him to know how this worked, but once his hands found the clasps in the back, he figured out how to hold one still and move the other bit until it let go. He whisked the bra away until her buxom breasts were free. His eyes drunk them in and he went back to sampling her with his lips. He sucked against the sensitive bud and was consciences of her reactions. With every hiss and gasp, she attuned himself to the way he began to suck on her hardened buds.

He loved the way they felt, he raised his other hand to play with the other bud. He gently rubbed it within the pad of his thumb and forefinger, enjoying how it felt and how she tasted. 

Ems cried out with pleasure. Her head tilted back as her eyes closed tight. It was the simplest of sensations, but it was one that had its grip around her. The way his lips felt around her sensitive buds, as well as his strong fingers, was almost too much for her to handle. She placed her lower lip in between her teeth and gently trembled underneath him.

Beel pulled away slowly to look towards her face. Despite the noises she made, she did not seem to be in pain. His own cheeks were flushed and his purple and pink eyes were slightly glazed over with lust. He looked towards her belly and he began to trail gentle kisses and nibbles down the curvatures of her belly and to the top of her skirt. There, he stopped and moved his body. He positions himself between her legs and leaned forward slightly. He pressed more kisses against her belly and down towards the hem of her skirt. He found himself curious and his head lowered until he found the bottom of the skirt. His hand gently lifted the skirt up and he did not waste any time in pressing his lips against the front of her panties.

Incidentally, the exact spot he pressed his lips against was already quite soaked as her lust pooled against the fabrics of her panties. A longing sound escaped her lips as she felt her hips writhe from under his head. It did not stop him as he lashed his tongue out and enjoyed the new flavors he found in between her thighs. He even let out a gentle sigh of enjoyment against her before he presses his lips against her soaked panties.

She did not know how much more of this she could take, her body was writhing and her blood was hot. The idea of Beel not knowing what he was doing had crossed her mind, but surely at this point, he would feel some sorts of instincts kick in and put an end to the torturous arousal she was feeling. She barely cried out his name when she felt his hands grip her thighs and with one motion, he easily picked her up with her warmth against his face and her thighs on both sides of his face. Her legs pressed down against his back as he stood up to his full height and walked towards his bed. 

He figured she would be more comfortable lying on the bed then doing so on the floor. He gently lowered his body and laid her over the top of his bed, his knees were now on the floor and his face was still in between her thighs. He let out a sigh when he pulled his head back and slowly pulled her underwear from her hips and down her luscious thighs. He then continued his oral attack against her, but this time he was able to taste everything. He felt his own core heating up as he took in the new flavors that almost drove him over the edge. His tongue lashed out and they parted her lips and ran across her slit. He wanted every bit of her flavor in his mouth as he could. His tongue plunged deep into her pussy and felt the strong, muscles from within. With a drag of his tongue, he slid it from her cavern and over her sensitive clit.

Each sensation and stroke of his strong tongue caused her body to writhe and she dug her toenails into the bed. Her body had flushed as she began to pant hard. Her hips pressed against his face to encourage every movement he made over her. This only drove him further to work his tongue over her clit and down into her soaking pussy. He began to groan, he could not get enough of her! He worked his lips over her and drunk her deeply, his eyes were closed as he continued to devour the sensual folds of her pussy.

After a moment, he pulled his head back and pressed himself up onto his elbows. He gazed up past her voluptuous breasts and into her face. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and peered his way, she noticed the red over his features as well as the sheen of her juices mixed with his own saliva upon his chin. They both hungered for more. She watched as Beel raised his body up, he pressed up from his kneeling position and set his gaze towards her skirt. He made quick work of pulling them from her wide hips and down her thighs. Soon, they joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Now, albeit her socks and shoes, she was bare naked and underneath him. 

Ems entire body was heated and she felt herself trembling. There was a need for him that she needed to be fulfilled and she could no longer wait. As he hovered over her body and closer to her, she reached out and gripped him by the scruff of his jacket from his messy uniform. She pulled him in and mashed her lips against his and they shared a lust-filled kiss. 

Beel softly moaned into the kiss as he was forced onto her, but he did not fight it. Instead, he gripped her hand gently and raised it above her head and he pressed his body onto hers and deepened the kiss. The hunger never ended and he only wanted more. No, he needed more! He needed to taste her, to feel her, to make her squirm. He was not sure why, but he desired this above all.

They kissed for a little while until she freed her hands if only to grip at his messy uniform and disrobe him piece by piece. There was no patience with the way she moved, she pulled back the messy jacket that was not even buttoned-up, which made it easier for her to remove it. Next, she pulled his turquoise overshirt over his head and he helped her along, moving his body which made it easier for her to pull it off. Last, but not least, she helped pull his orange shirt over his head. With him straddling her hips gently, she saw his toned and sculpted torso before her. Her eyes trailed along his arms and noticed each muscle over his biceps. He always wore such baggy clothes and ate so much, how could he have such incredible shape?

Her eyes then trailed over his broad chest which was sculpted to perfection and led down his perfect six-pack, that was damn near an eight pack. Her cheeks burned from the view of him and she found her hips writhing from beneath him. Her eyes even dared to venture down over his school trousers, which had shown the outlines of his restricted erection and signified what he was packing. A soft whine escaped her lips as she tore her eyes away and up towards his face.

It was as if he could read her mind the moment their gazes met. He reached down and began to work on unclasping his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He pulled the slacks down and over his strong thighs. Then his boxers soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor. His incredible package sprung forward as it stood to attention, a bit of pre-cum oozed out of the tip of his hardened cock.

Finally, his body hovered once more and he reached down towards her thighs. He gripped them gently and slowly parted them as he admired every inch of her delicious body. His instincts continue to drive him forward and he settled down between her thighs, his knees pressing her legs further apart as he gripped his cock within his hand. He turned to face her and gaze into her eyes, he wanted to see if she had any objections before he proceeded forward. Ems had given no such hints and she only had a pleading look within her eyes. He took the hint and he slowly pressed his hips forward, his head rubbed against her soaking slit and slowly parted her lips.

A moan escaped her lips the moment his head prodded into her. He was moving at a slow and sweet pace, he wanted to make sure he was not hurting her. Especially since he was much large in his body among other things as well as stronger than her. He continued forward when she caught her breath and his own breath hitched once his head pressed through and pressed into the tight walls of her pussy. He closed his eyes for a moment as pleasure began to pulse throughout his body. Once he was able to manage a few inches into her, he began to pull his hips back and thrust into her, slowly at first. 

He released his grip and leaned into her, his eyes closed as he reached down and wrapped his fingers into her hair. He gripped slightly and pulled her head to the side. As his hips continued to work into her, his lips pressed against the base of her neck and he began to suck against her flesh once more. His hips picked up the pace as his cock drove further into her. 

With each thrust, Ems moaned loudly, her body shook completely as he continued to fill her up to her core. Her hips ground in response, wanting to feel as much as she could of him. Every touch and every implication over her body made her want more. There was a fire within and he only stoked the fire with every kiss, every pull, and every pump.

Beel had picked up the pace, his cock pressed past her tight muscles that clamped over his large, veiny shaft. If she had not been as wet as she was, the friction would have been impossible. Fortunately, she was a wet mess, and it made it easier to pump into her until he finally bottomed out into her. "Ugghnn!" he groaned deep against her neck and pulled away. He pulled her hair to position her head beneath his face, however not too hard. Once her half-lidded gaze met his eyes, he dove in and snatched her sweet lips into a kiss. His tongue pressed and invaded her mouth and massaged against her soft, tender pink tongue. She followed suit and pressed her tongue against his strong tongue in return. 

As they kissed, Beel reached down and gripped her thighs just under her ass. He raised them up until her legs were pressed against his sides and he began to move faster and harder. His pace picked up and he took a more dominating position as he held her against him. His hips continued moving at a faster pace and the sounds of her moans were added by the slapping of flesh which created a symphony of sexual desire that encompassed both of them. Their lust raising as their cores heated up for what was to come. 

"Beel!" Ems screamed, her head pulled back and away from his kiss as she looked into his eyes with a needy expression, "I am about to..." she gasped, her body began to seize and her eyes shut, all she could see was white static despite her eyes being closed.

"Me too," he grunted as he closed his eyes. He focused on his pace as well as his attempt to keep her mewling and moaning. He took those as signs that he was doing everything right. He leaned against her shoulder and bit against her flesh, he tried to contain the fluttering of his body and his burning need of her. It was almost as if it was all too much.

Ems screamed out, her core exploded like a shock as her muscles contracted and her hips writhed against him. Her climax came hard and it only gripped his cock firmer which only drove Beel to his release. "Ah! BEEL!" she screamed his name and wrapped her arms around his broad back if only to hold on to dear life.

"EMS!" He gasped her name out loud and leaned into her, his hand twirled her strings of hair around his fingers and he held onto her head as he pumped into her, his own release exploding as multiple strings of his hot cum filled her up. Each pump released a large string as it shot deep within her, her walls clamped around him so tight, it did not allow for any of his seed to escape.

The two rode out their respected climax together as Beel leaned over her, their hot, sweaty bodies were touching, but he made sure to keep the majority of his weight on his elbows and knees as not to crush her. His breathing was ragged and hot against her neck as he took a moment to recollect himself and regain his composure.

For the first time in a very long time, Beel felt as if his hunger was entirely satisfied.

The two took a moment to catch their breaths. Beel slowly pulled his hips back and away from her, she could feel the oozing of his seed spilling from between her thighs, but she did not care. Her heavy breathing slowed down and she felt Beel lay beside her before he took her into his arms. He pulled her onto him and cradled her body against his as his eyes closed and he pressed his cheek against her red hair. He snuggled against her and felt the comforts of her body had helped to calm him down.

Any thoughts, rational or otherwise, had left Ems mind as she lay against his body. She gazed up over his face and up to his bright orange hair. Everything about this moment felt right to her. Her body was singing silently and everything about the moment was perfect. All of her worries and anxiety had melted and the only moment that mattered was this one right here.

Beel adjusted his face and peppered her head with kisses, a smile was set upon his face. He was normally a man of few words unless he was hungry. He could only allow himself to bask at the moment for as long as they could. However, he could not forget that Satan was waiting for her to return to her studies. The thought caused him to frown, but he would let this last a little longer if only to allow himself a little more personal time with Ems, this seemed to come by as scarce these days.

Ems was speechless and was more than appreciative of Beel's silent affection from every kiss he graced her neck with and against her cheek as to the way he held her. She loved every minute of it.

Then reality hit her.

She closed her eyes and her brows pressed together as reality began to set in, "Aw, fuck!" she spoke so suddenly, it almost spooked Beel.

"Are you okay?" He immediately asked as he propped himself onto his elbow and looked down over her face. He searched her features for any signs of further distress.

"I am fine, I just remembered... Satan is waiting for me in the library... if I am gone for too long, he will come looking for me," she frowned and looked into his eyes. What she would give just to stay in his arms for the entire evening. 

"Ah, that is right," he commented and gave her a gentle smile with a nod of his head. "Alright then, you better take a shower... you are all sweaty," he mentioned as he looked down towards her naked body that glimmered a sheen of sweat. It was not that he had minded, but he knew she would feel uncomfortable if she remained like this for the remainder of the evening.

She sighed as she sat up gently from her comfortable position against Beel, "yeah, you are right," she agreed as she sighed. She rolled off of the bed and collected her clothes to slowly dress. For the time being, she felt it was best to quickly shower and then wear the uniform to not make Satan wait any longer. "Beel, thank you for the food," she smiled as she turned her head over her shoulder. She did not expect him to save food for her to eat, it was a touching sentiment. She felt like the event that had followed would be an unspoken appreciation. 

Beel watched her with an easy smile on his face, but he remained as he was for the moment. He did not have anywhere to be at that moment, so he took the opportunity to quietly watch and appreciate her form.

Once she was completely dressed, she smiled towards Beel and made her way towards the door. Before she left, he spoke her name softly, "Hey, Ems," he watched her for a moment and grew silent when she turned around with a curious look upon her face. He then gently smiled and nodded, "thank you, for spending the evening with me," he spoke in an earnest voice.

"Oh, don't mention it, Beel, I had fun," she smiled sweetly his way before she made her way out the door to take her shower. Even though she enjoyed her time with Beel, she did not want to keep Satan waiting for too long.

Beel had a bit of a sad smile on his face once she left. The sixth eldest had found himself feeling a little jealous of her making her way to see Satan. Even though it should not have, he interrupted their studies had he not? Even with this thought in his mind, he still could not help but wonder.

Beel felt the hunger from deep within slowly changing. He would always hunger for food, but at this point in time.

He hungered for Ems, too.


	2. A Disquietning Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending an affectionate time with Beel, Emmeline had to recover before taking a quick shower. She needed to wash away the after-effects of the passion she shared with Beel before meeting up with Satan to continue studying for the important exam coming up.
> 
> Little did she know, the Avatar of Wrath had grown impatient and slightly irritated about his studying session being interrupted. What will be waiting for her in the library?

Satan stood in the library for, what was it? Fifteen? No, thirty minutes? He could not tell, all he knew was he was waiting far too long. She said she would be back, but where was she? He could not help but frown as he stood before the fire. His arms were crossed as he stared into the fireplace, the fire within himself began to burn and grow just as fiercely as the flames within the pit before him.

The sounds of footsteps caused him to take pause. Instead of turning to face her, he closed his eyes and reeled in his ire. He stood like this until she would approach him, but for now, he needed to remain calm and as Lucifer would say, he needed to contain his rage and not give in to it. He would not give in to his rage, no. He would wait and find something more productive to soothe his rage. He took a deep breath as he heard her walk into the library.

"Hey, there you are, I was wondering where you went, it felt like you have been gone for quite a while, I was thinking you weren't going to return," he turned to face her and there was a visible smile over his lips. It was the same smile he had always used to fool everybody. It did not quite reach his eyes, but he did not dwell in front of her long enough for her to see, even if she would notice or not.

"Sorry, Satan, I got a little caught up," Ems spoke in her usually cheery voice laced with her Russian accent, though there was something underlying beneath it. She did her best to compose herself while she was in the shower and even while she made her way towards the library. She felt she had succeeded for the most part, but she could not help the feeling within the back of her mind. It was not as if she was ashamed as to what happened, more like it was so sudden and she did not expect it to happen. It was not something she was ready to share with anyone at that point, especially not to Satan. 

His green and yellow eyes watched her as she made her way towards the desk where her untouched study materials were laying. He raised an eyebrow slightly and observed her appearance. Her red hair was still relatively wet which suggested that she had just stepped out of the shower. His frown grew deeper as he could only assume a few possibilities, but could it really be? His expression changed and he walked over towards her, his easy smile over his lips once more as his face slightly relaxed, "oh, it is fine, I am sure you had your reasons. I am sure whatever Beel wanted is more important than your studies," he spoke in a low, yet controlled tone. 

She froze up for just a moment before she chuckled and turned to face him while she stood next to the table. "Not at all, I just needed to help him with something, is all," she kept a front as best as she could while keeping her statements brief. It was not as if it was a _lie_.

Was it?

Her answer only made Satan feel that much more unsettled. He had already noticed that she had taken a shower, but if it was just to clean herself after class, then why put on her school uniform? It would have made more sense if she were to change into loungewear instead of changing back into her uniform. It was obvious something odd was up, but this only made it even more suspicious. "Well, then, I say it is about time we begin the lessons, then, shall we?" he asked as he crossed the room and stood next to her and the table.

"Yeah, sounds gr-" Ems began to speak, but she was cut off when Satan placed himself between her chair and her body. Her green eyes widened just slightly from the surprise. Her lips were parted for a moment before she closed them and felt her jaw tense only slightly. She found herself unable to speak when she saw his eyes. There was an unsettling look within those eyes and it made her feel slightly uneasy.

His eyes trailed from the reddening cheeks and down past her ear. He was able to see her neck from this view and he raised a brow, "Oh, Ems, it seems you have a little something on your neck..." he commented, but there was not a hint of surprise nor concern in his voice as his eyes returned to her green orbs. 

"Oh, I do?" she chuckled nervously from the proximity they held. Yet, she noticed he did not look very amused, instead, she watched as his eyes grew more wicked as his smile grew. 

"It appears to me, that Beel had decided to have you for dinner if I am not mistaken," his voice was cool and controlled, but she could taste the venom it held as he spoke to her. Before she was able to reply, he raised his hands to grip her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He gripped her chin rather firmly, which did not allow her to turn her head away. "You do know, how important these exams are, correct?" he spoke in a lower tone. For some reason, despite being good friends with Ems, he could not help but adore the fearful expression in her eyes. Normally, he would not enjoy seeing such a sight, but with his wrath ebbing in the back of his consciousness, he could not help it.

"Wait... Satan, I know..."

Before she was able to further speak, he jerked her head to the side, turning her face away from his as his eyes turned towards her neck. He saw the blue and purple marks of love upon her flesh. Jealousy was a very ugly emotion. Especially when it was felt by a demon who was known for their wrath. Jealousy did not translate very well within Satan, but wrath did. This was even him, as they say, holding it back. His eyes trailed over her neck slowly, inspecting each one. 

"This will not do," he clicked his tongue, "your first lesson, Ems, will be on keeping up with your appointments," he spoke in a low, cool tone before his fingers released her chin and slid up the side of her hair and gripped her strands after he grabbed a handful of her damp red hair. He tugged at her hair to keep her head still as he began to bite her neck. 

When she felt Satan's hand grip her hair, she could not help but feel a tinge of arousal and excitement, despite his anger and fury towards her. She was worried about his anger towards her, but she was unable to do anything about it as her plump ass hit the back of the chair. He held her into place and continued to work his mouth over her neck. His nibbles were not as kind and tender as Beels' were. However, a deep and longing moan escaped her lips. 

The moment he heard that noise come from her, Satan was not sure whether to feel proud or even more infuriated. The sound she made on top of being so close to her with his teeth into her neck caused him to feel his own arousal from within. It only added fury to his emotions and made them worse. He growled against her neck as he turned her around where her backside was against him. He trapped her between his body and the chair and pressed her body over the top of the chair. 

"Lesson two," his breath became more ragged, his chest rose and lowered quicker with each breath. "is to take your studies _seriously,_ " he grunted the words over her as he began to grind his hips against her plump backside. She was able to feel his raging cock from underneath his slacks as it continued to rub against her. She could feel as her skirt hitched up slowly with the friction of his pants against her. This elicited another moan from her lips as she leaned further over the chair, her breasts nearly pressing down over the table.

At this point, she knew she was able to stop him. He had made a pact with her and with a few simple words, she would be able to put a stop to all of this despite his power. However, she found her body getting hotter with each of his touches, even if they were rough. His actions were more aggressive then Beel's sweeter touches, but she found it had aroused her all the same. Especially each time he pulled her hair from time to time.

Even though he was trying to punish her, he found his own arousal growing while his core heated up. He leaned over her body and pressed his hips firmly against her backside. He continued his assault until he successfully raised her skirt up, exposing her plump rear end and panties. He pulled his head back and gazed down at her rear, his body grew even hotter at the sight. He gritted his teeth as his hips moved even harder over her. 

After he was satisfied with the state of her skirt, he leaned over her body and hovered his head over her shoulder to gaze into her face. His green and yellow eyes gazed into her green orbs as he gauged her reactions. "You really are a naughty girl, aren't you? You are enjoying your punishment?" He questioned curiously.

Ems could not speak, her cheeks were red and her throat tightened up to swallow back her moans. She did not mean to let it be known that his rough handling had caused her to feel this aroused, but everything about her body gave her away. The way her cheeks were a bright red, the way her hips unconsciously rubbed against his hips, and the way her eyes screamed and pleaded to be fucked. A mewl escaped the back of her throat before she gasped out loud. 

"Pl... please..." she began to beg, her body trembled. 

"Please, what?" he groaned against her ear, he took her earlobe between his lips and he tugged at it slightly. Once more, he gripped her hair and tilted her head to the side to get a better grip over her ear. She could hear his growls against her ear, the vibrations reverberated over her skin. 

Ems' cheeks flushed hotter. At this point, she did not care that she was in the library where anyone could just walk in and see. It was usually empty, except for herself and Satan, but there was always the risk of someone walking by and seeing their unholy activities. She whined once more before she was able to get the words out.

"Please, fuck me!" she cried out.

That was all Satan needed to hear. He grinned and let go of her earlobe and growled into her ear, "very good, kitten," he pulled back and stood behind her. He was fervent in his actions even though he tried to remain composed and in control of himself. He glanced down to her exposed panties and hooked his thumbs against the material. He did not waste any time in lowering her panties down and dropping to the floor. His hands pressed to raise her skirt up higher so he could have a good view of her ass, and he had the greatest view. He placed a hand over her thick cheek and gripped it slightly. After he enjoyed feeling the flesh against the palm of his hand, he raised his hand up and brought it down. It made a loud noise as her ass jiggled in response.

Ems gasped loudly at the sensation of his hand that slapped her ass. She leaned forward over the chair and pressed her breasts against the table. Her hips raised high as she felt like a cat in heat. She could not stop mewling as her body demanded more. There was something in the way that he praised her that drove her even further into lust. 

_Kitten._

Satan then pulled back a little, if only to unzip his pants and to adjust his boxers a bit before pulling out his sizable cock. He did not want to waste any more time in games anymore, he needed her. 

"And now, your third and final lesson," he let out a shaky breath as he stroked his cock while teasing her soaked folds with the head. "if you are going to be fucked silly by a demon, it is going to be me. Never a weaker demon than me," he grunted before he thrust his hips forward with incredible force.

His words hit her hard and she nearly gasped, however, she did not get a chance to speak as she felt his cock spreading her wide and making its way deep within her walls. She cried out as her eyes widened. Her body was already shaking and the immediate intrusion caused her to shake against the chair.

"Now, how many times did you cum for Beel?" he asked in between grunts, his hands gripped her wide hips as he continued to pound her with such force. He grinned as he had a sneaking suspicion he knew the answer. "Just once, huh?" he then watched her head nod a few times as she mewled in pleasure. "Figures, I will show you how I am superior in every way!" he growled as he picked up his pace. He was determined to make her squirm tonight. 

Ems was already on the edge of losing herself at this point, but when he picked up the pace and continued to drive into her, she felt her core quivering already. The way he bottomed out so fast into her and how his bulbous head rubbed against her G spot as his shaft followed had driven her wild. Even the way his balls slapped against her clit while his hips smacked against her ass which made it jiggle violently was too much to take.

Satan peered down and watched as her large cheeks danced for him, they moved so perfectly with each thrust that he could not help but to pick up the pace. He let out a feral moan before he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Not yet.

One of his hands reached up and gripped her hair once more. He held her head into place but pulled back every so often, he had to take his mind off of his release. Fortunately, for him, he felt her walls clamp over his cock, they gripped him with incredible power and added to his pleasure. He moaned out in pleasure as he held her in place.

As her core fluttered, Ems cried out in pleasure, she even forgot where she was. She did not care. Her hips trembled as she found herself moving her hips back and forth if only to feel more of him inside of her. She cried out and rode out her orgasm. His cock was still inside of her and it still throbbed against her walls.

"I am not done with you, yet," he growled as he leaned down, his lips pressed against her ear as he spoke. The hand on her hip gripped onto it tighter as he continued to slam into her. Her entire being was sensitive and the continued actions made her cry out. She closed her eyes and pressed the side of her cheek against the top of the table. Once she did this, Satan pulled at her hair which forced her head upwards so his lips could nibble against her earlobes. He did not want to break her, but he wanted to put her close to the edge of being broken.

That way he could pull her away and be some sort of a savior.

His growls became more aggressive as his hips continued to slam into her. Each time he slammed against her G spot, she cried out in pleasure. She was overstimulated and her body was shaking but he still would not let her move, he kept her head up and her hips still as he ravaged her. The only thing she could do was tremble under his dominating grip as he fucked her. 

"Ngggh, Ems!" he growled her name. He had to keep his composure, he refused to reach his release until he made her burst once more. He continued his assault. His cock began to throb and it almost became painful, but he endured.

After a few more thrusts of his powerful hips, Ems cried out once more. She tilted her head back against Satan's shoulder, which he allowed. He could feel it coming, he knew it was coming. He sat up and gripped both sides of her hips as he continued to unleash powerful thrusts into her. The moment he felt her core flutter and her wall tighten over his cock, he reached up and pulled back on her hair, making her head tilt back more and he gave a howl. "EMS!!!!" he cried her name as his shaft began to twitch and he exploded his full fury within her.

Rope after rope of his hot cum immediately filled her to the womb. The movements in his hips slowed down as he bottomed out into her, pulled out a bit, then pressed back in. His face grew hot as he continued to shoot his load into her until he had completed his release. 

Once his hips had stopped moving and their climaxed came to an end, Satan leaned against her slightly. He felt the way she trembled and nearly fell forward and off the table, but he reached out and caught her immediately. He pulled her up into his arms with her back against his chest. He held her up gently as he stood as he softly panted.

With his rage spent as well as his lust, he simply stood there for a while and held her up against his chest. When she was able to calm down and stand up, he let go. 

Ems' legs were shaky as she felt his arms around her for a moment before releasing her. She slowly turned to face him, although her legs still felt like jello. 

"Stay still, kitten, I've got you," he spoke and carefully pressed her against the back of the chair to hold up her body. After she was stable, he put his softening cock back into his boxers and zipped up his school uniform slacks. He then gently knelt down before her and carefully pulled her panties from the ground. He picked her feet up one at a time and carefully slid her panties back up her legs and back into place. She felt his liquid oozing from her pussy but was stilled as her panties returned under her skirt. 

Satan then pulled her skirt back down into proper form before he lifted her body with ease into a princess carry. Her arms reached out and gripped around his shoulders to hold herself up. He pulled her against him and he quietly walked over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. He glanced down and looked at her face, it was pink and still coming down from her high. He could not help but smirk gently, this time his eyes reflected his true emotion. 

He turned and sat down onto the sofa before he laid her across his lap. She sat on his lap with her legs laid out on the sofa. Satans arms held her against him and he pressed his lips gently against the top of her hair and began to breathe her in. 

"That is a good kitten," he continued to softly mumble against the top of her head. He was not sure why he called her kitten, but he rather liked doing so, and it seemed that she enjoyed it as well. 

They were quiet as he had his forehead pressed against hers and his eyes were closed. Occasionally, he would lift his head and press a kiss against her forehead. They spent a few quiet moments like this as they calmed down, their breathing returned to normal and they had come down from their highs. He was the complete opposite of what he had shown the moment she walked into the door. He was calm and felt a bit of peace around him he had never thought possible.

Once they had regained themselves, he pulled away and looked at her into her eyes, "Ems," he spoke softly, his eyes never left her gaze.

"Yes, Satan?" she responded gently, her body still felt like jello, but she had regained the majority of her limbs. 

"It should have been me," was all he could manage to say before he pulled her into a silent embrace, his head nestled against her neck as they enjoyed each other's company.

It should have been him, he was the fourth born. It should have been him above the sixth born. He could not help but feel a little jealous.

Even with that jealousy, his rage had been quelled, for the time being.


	3. Two Demons, One Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encountering Satan and Beel and sharing intimate moments with both of them, Ems has found herself in a tight situation. She had thoroughly enjoyed their touches despite the fact that they had different emotions and reasons behind their newfound passions. However, she knew she was going to have to make a difficult decision as her choices could no longer remain a secret. What would happen if she was made to choose between the two? How could she choose between two men that she loved?
> 
> Ems had found herself at a crossroads. Can her poor heart take the pressure of choosing one brother over the other?

Satan and Ems had cuddled for quite a while in silence. Satan relished the thoughts of the events that had just taken place earlier in this very same room. He was almost embarrassed that he had nearly lost his composure. He would not regret what had come afterward, however. He had spent an intimate moment with Ems that he was sure to never forget. Even if she had made the mistake of sharing Beel's bed, he could forgive her. She is only human, after all.

On the other hand, Ems did enjoy the warmth of being held within Satans arms as well as how he held her against his chest. The fire also added to the warmth she was feeling. Despite these feelings, there was a bit of an empty sensation within her heart. She felt as if she had betrayed Beelzebub. It was not as if she made anything official with either of them, these moments just happened. She could not say no, both of them had a special place within her heart.

"What are you thinking about, Ems?" Satan softly inquired as he pulled his head back to look her in the face. He still had the afterglow of passion within his eyes. How long had it been since he gave into such meandering passions? He could not recall, but it did not matter, what mattered was this moment.

Ems snapped out of her thoughts for a moment and glanced into Satan's eyes, she felt that she could get lost in those eyes forever. She could not let herself do so, not only was the man in front of her on her mind, but there was also a set of purple and pink eyes that burned into the back of her mind.

These same set of purple and pink eyes had their sights set on her at that very moment.

"Ems..." Beel's deep voice came from the entrance as he watched her. He was now dressed in his casual outfit. There was an unsettled look within his eyes as he walked around the couch to watch her. He fidgeted with his hands slightly as he watched the two. He was not able to say anymore as he felt empty, his hunger coming back as well as another empty feeling.

Ems was unable to reply to Satan, even though the answer had just walked right into the door. "Beel!" she meekly said his name as her face turned from Satan's to gaze into Beel's eyes. Her lips trembled and words had failed her. It broke her heart to see him in this state. What could she say that would make him feel better? Her heart had felt heavy and she felt an immense sense of guilt.

"Beel, this may or may not come as a surprise to you, but Ems appeared to have made a mistake, one in which she has remedied." He spoke with an undertone of venom within his voice. He had an easy smile on his face as he watched his brother. Normally, he would not have been so petty with any brother that was not Lucifer. This time, however, Ems was involved and he wanted to make his claim upon her and make it quite clear to Beel that he was not backing down.

Upon hearing this, Ems' eyes widened and she looked up towards Satan. Her brows furrowed together at the reply and she slowly shook her head. She wiggled out of his grasp and maneuvered to the side and out of his lap. "Satan, that is uncalled for, don't you think?" her voice was soft, but she did her best to summon forth as much confidence as she could.

Satan frowned as she moved from his lap and to the side. What was all of this now? Did she truly feel this way when it came to Beel? He was sure he had won her over, this had come to a surprise to him.

Beel looked towards Ems', despite her words, there was still a look of sadness written all over his expression. He then turned his gaze towards Satan, his expression then hardened as he watched the fourth eldest speak in such a manner. Why would he say such things? Why was he holding her? "Satan, I do not know what is going on, but I do not feel she made a mistake, she chose to be with me, but..." his gaze fell and glanced over Ems for a moment. His emptiness grew even greater. He did not like any conflict within the family, he loved all of his brothers, but he also loved Ems. He felt conflicted about these two subjects and it only gnawed at him. 

At Beel's words, Satan frowned for a moment. Then he began to chuckle and shake his head. "Of course, you do not know what is going on. Whatever you felt you had before, it does not matter, she chose me," he spoke eloquently. He felt as if he was unbeatable at this moment, despite Ems' words.

After Satan spoke, Ems rounded on him, her green eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, she wanted to come to Beel's defense. 

"Has she actually said she chose you?" Beel had spoken for himself which caused Ems to press her lips together slightly. His hardened gaze set onto Satan. He would stand his ground on the matter, despite his thoughts on not wishing to fight any of his brothers. He may not feel that he had much to offer Ems, considering what his other brothers had going for them. However, he knew he would do anything within his power to make her happy, no matter what.

"She does not have to say it, I just know," Satan had stated with a bit of an arrogant tone. He noticed as Beel stood before him and squared up. It was true that Beel had his size and physical strength against him, but Satan was not helpless in the slightest. He stood up and squared himself up against the sixth oldest, or rather, the second youngest. "I have much more to offer her, I have a vast amount of knowledge and can teach her more about the worlds than you can even comprehend," he dared take another step forward. He would not back off when the topic of the matter was Ems.

He watched as Satan stood up and his expression softened just a little after hearing his words, "that may be true... but..." he trailed off. He wanted to try and think of something he could do for her, nothing really came to mind. "I would keep her safe and I can make sure she is well fed," was the only thing he could come up with at the moment.

Ems' felt her eyes well up and her chest was tight. They were fighting and even though Satan was more well versed in a matter such as this, she saw how hard Beel tried to make his case. It was more than enough to break her heart and she felt guilty for giving in to them as she did. There was no thought behind it, she had responded to each situation by letting the pleasure she felt take her over. She had no thoughts of the consequences of her actions nor who it would have hurt in the end. Now, she was forced to look at her consequences in the face and the fact that she could lose both of her dearest friends was certainly one of the possibilities. This thought crushed her as the idea of their relationship becoming tarnished as another result crept up into the back of her mind. She was utterly speechless.

"Ha! I can easily do both of those things, Beel, you think you are the only one who is capable of keeping her safe? Of course not! In case you have forgotten, your little babysitting spiel with the dog had put her life into danger! Lucifer nearly killed her because she was protecting you and that dog!" Satan's voice had venom within them, but he did his best to keep himself composed. He could not give in to his rage, he would not. He began to grit his teeth as he looked his brother into the face.

At this, Beel's frown grew, "but I never threatened her! You threatened her life whenever she refused to make a pact with you, Lucifer had to step in before your wrath got to her," Beel would not back down. No matter how much his emptiness clawed at him, he would not give in. He convinced himself it was for Ems' sake, even though this was partly true, he had to do it for himself as well. 

"Like you never turned on her, remember the custard?" Satan brought up, stepping towards him slightly. They had gone back and forth this way for a little bit, their auras began to grow as they dug all the things they had done in the past that had an impact on Ems life and wellbeing. Both of their eyes began to glow. Satan's eyes took a bright green and yellow glow as Beel's purple and pink eyes illuminated. Their energies climbed as their words became more heated.

"There is no way a glutton like you could make her happy and keep her safe!"

"Your wrath will be the death of her!"

"I am the fourth eldest and strongest!!" **** ~~~~

"I had a pact with her before you!"

Before long, both men's aura had erupted and they transformed into there demons forms and stared each other down.

Out of his blonde hair, black horns began to sprout and curve towards the side of Satan's head. When the horns finished forming, it had appeared as if two snakes were burrowing into his head. From above his slacks grew a long and ridged black tail, on the tips it gradient into a bright green, almost like seaweed as it trailed down towards the floor. He was now adorned in his green and a black ruffled long-sleeved shirt. Over his shoulders was a long black boa that reached his knees. His pants were black with white spots upon it and he wore black shoes. His green and blue eyes glowed brightly as he glared Beel down.

Just as Satan had, Beel's orange hair produced long black horns that curved from the side of his head and towards the front. It raised up and stopped when the pointed ends were mere inches away from each other. From his shoulder blades, two long wings began to grow and pointed downwards and towards the ground. He was dressed in all black from his form-fitting tank top, that exposed black tattoos from over his chest, and a black leather jacket that covered his arms and half of his torso. His pants were black and had belts all over his left thigh as well as a black belt over his hips that was accompanied by a white belt that draped around his hips above it. He also had on a pair of combat boots.

Now that they were in their most powerful form, their auras continued to grow and Satan's wrath began to get the better of him. "You really think a meathead like you knows what is best for her? You can barely survive a minute without stuffing your face!" He seethed as his eyes glowed. Yeah, things were getting ugly.

Beel's face hardened. Despite the low blow insult that Satan threw his way, Beel would not sink to his level. However, he did feel himself growing even more impatient. 

Ems had remained shocked and speechless throughout the entire ordeal, especially once they had taken their unholy forms. She stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Anytime the brothers transformed whenever there was not a party involved, it always ended up rather poorly.

"Wait..." she spoke softly as her green eyes watched them while they widened. It had appeared that they had not heard her. She clutched her fists and rose her voice, "stop it you two! For fuck's sake! You two are brothers! You are not supposed to be fighting like this!" she was able to build up enough confidence to raise her voice.

Once they heard her, both Beel and Satan turned to look at her. Their gazes had softened somewhat when their eyes made contact with her face. They both frowned slightly as they saw how angry she was. They both did feel guilty, but they could not step down from each other with how things had escalated.

"I cannot stand watching you two fight like this! It is not right! Stop it!" she continued to raise her voice. Her short body was shaking with the fury she felt from within. It would have made more sense if they were angry with her for what had happened. It would have hurt, yes, but it was better than watching them at each other's throat. She felt the tears that welled in her eyes and they had threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Ems..." Satan spoke softly. His eyes were softened for a moment but he kept his resolve hardened. He closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his throat slightly. He had recomposed himself slightly, but he remained in his demon form. He opened his eyes and watched her for a moment. "You need to make a decision... you need to tell us who it is you choose," he finally spoke after a moment of contemplation. He wanted to gently choose the right words while getting straight to the point. He was sure she would choose him, but from what he witnessed, he wondered. He needed to know, he needed her to pick him.

_Pick me._

They both had the same thought. Beel watched her quietly, but he could not bring himself to speak. He had the same feelings as Satan, he wanted her to pick him, but he did not feel as if he had any compelling arguments. He just wanted her.

Up until this moment, none of the brothers had realized that they loved her. They had felt confused with their feelings when they were around her and for the longest time, they could not put their finger on what it was. This was true, at least up to this point. What they had done with her and the emotions that had welled within their cores as they lashed out at each other. There was no doubt, they loved her.

Even as they watched her, Ems' body continued to tremble. Her arms were straight against the side of her body and her fists were still balled up. The tears the threatened to pour forth were now streaming down her cheeks as her green eyes were wet and the tears never stopped. "I choose none of you! I am not a piece of property to be owned by either of you! I cannot choose, if you make me, then I will not!" She continued on, her body trembled. She felt sadness, guilt, and heartache. But after she saw them fight as they were, she could not help but let her anger spill out.

"I would have never done this if I knew how much it would make you fight against each other like this! I love **both** of you, **don't make me choose!** " she screamed as she turned on her heel and made a run for it. She could not handle this anymore. The anger drove her overboard and concern turned into anger. 

"And **don't** follow me!" she cried out over her shoulder just as she ran out the door.

Beel and Satan had the same kind of expression over their face as they witnessed her passionate reply. Their eyes were wide and their lips were parted just slightly. They could not believe what they had just seen, what they had just heard! The emotions in the air were palpable. If it were to be a physical object, it would have smothered the two men collectively.

After a few moments had passed, they turned to face each other. Their brows were furrowed as they realized what they were doing. Their anger and jealousy had gotten the best of them and it may have very well lost them someone very dear and important to them. Was it worth it?

It wasn't.

Slowly, they both powered down from their demon forms and averted their eyes towards the ground. They were ashamed. They really wanted to go after her, to stop her and console her. However, they did not want to chase her off and make things even worse.

They could not help but let the silence envelop them as they took the time to reflect. It took them a moment to recompose their demeanor and finally, they looked at each other. "Things... got a little out of hand there, Beel..." Satan was the one to break the silence as he moved towards the sofa. He pressed his backside against the back of the sofa and leaned back slightly. He crossed his arms and leaned his head back and trained his eyes onto the ceiling as he inhaled deeply.

"Yeah... it looks like it did," Beel agreed gently. He turned away and gripped his wrist carefully as he looked towards the fire. He felt bad and did not like how she looked before running off. Something inside him really wanted to go after her. The emptiness from within clawed even harder, but oddly enough, his appetite was gone.

What was wrong with him? He was empty but he did not long for food?

"We need to figure this out... she is right," Satan crossed his arms as he turned his head to look to the side. With how they had behaved in front of her and fought over her he really could not blame her now that his mind was calmer. She was right, she is not a piece of property that was owned, she was her own person with her own feelings. She loved both of them. He heaved a heavy sigh and his head turned towards Beel again, his brows pressed together.

Beel nodded in agreement, "she is not property... we cannot make her choose like that," Beel had cemented Satan's thoughts with those words. He knew this from the beginning. In fact, they both did. It was their jealousy that blinded them and caused them to lash out at each other. "If we do not apologize and make it up to her, she might not want us as friends anymore." The words he spoke hit like a ton of bricks. 

Satan knew Beel was right, "yeah. I have to say, I agree with you on this. It is not fair to her. We never really gave her a chance to make her choice," he frowned. When he had taken her, it was very sudden and unrelenting. She did not say no, but he did not have to do that. He even knew she had spent the afternoon with Beel. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Even Beel was considering the same thoughts, he wondered if he even forced himself onto her. He could not help but wince at the idea. He had moved on instincts and it just... happened. "Yeah." He added. He was never one for many words, but he knew at this moment, they had to talk about it. "What can we do?" Beel asked as he turned to face Satan.

Little did the men know, Ems had returned not too long after. She had calmed down although her eyes were still swollen from crying. She had gone to the bathroom to calm herself down. She eventually knew that she would have to come back if anything to make sure they did not kill each other. Ems stopped when she heard they were speaking and she did not enter, instead, she stood outside of the entrance to the library and began to listen to them speak.

"Well, you heard her, Beel, she said she loves us both. We cannot control her feelings, no matter what, those are things that no one can ever change," Satan admitted as he raised a hand to his face. He cupped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. His green-yellow eyes stared forward. 

"Is it okay for two people to love the same person?" Beel asked innocently. He did not feel it was necessary to question whether it was okay for one person to love two over the other. In fact, he loved Lilith and Belphie the same amount, he did not love one over the other. Even though it was not romantic love, he saw it within the same light.

"I am not sure, Beel. I never thought that it was how it worked, but..." he sighed. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temple. As much as he did not like the idea of sharing her, not just her body but the emotional connection he felt with her, it might have been something they could consider? Certainly, it was a thing in the human world...

Maybe.

After a few more moments of listening to them, Ems stepped into the doorway and looked at both of them. Her eyes were still red from crying but she had a bit of a smile on her face as she watched them. In fact, she began to cry due to the swirl of emotions that had just occurred. Hearing them say such things made her feel warm. They were not mad at her?

"Ems!" they both spoke in unison as they turned to face her. Beel turned to face her and Satan stood away from the couch to look at her. They were quiet for a moment before glancing at each other before they look to her once more.

"Beel, Satan... I am sorry," she finally brought herself to apologize through sobs. She thought she had gotten all of it out of her system and had a better handle on her emotions. She felt the words they spoke had stirred more emotions inside of her. She raised her hands over her face and sobbed, her face was hot to her hands and she felt as if she lost control of her emotions again.

Beel's eyes widened from her state. He stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around her. Satan had moved at the same time and held her from the other side. "Shhh," Satan hushed her gently. Beel could not speak, he was at a loss of words and was never really good at these moments anyway. He was more a man of action. With this in mind, he let Satan take the reigns.

"Ems, we are sorry, we did not mean to lose control or upset you," Satan raised his head to look at Beel, to ensure he was correct about Beel's own feelings. Beel nodded his head once as he held Ems against him. Satan then looked down towards her again.

"I should be the one apologizing... I did not mean..." 

"No, you are absolutely right. We cannot be angry at you, you cannot control who you love, and we, well, I understand this now." Satan admitted as he pulled back to look her in the face.

"Me too," Beel added, he had to say something.

"You should not have to choose who you love and we cannot control that we both love you as well," Satan continued. His face turned red as he avoided Beel's gaze when he looked down towards him. "So, if you want us both, then you deserve to have both of us," he spoke gently.

Ems felt their arms around her as they held her close. Everything she heard touched her deep within and she could not control herself. She sobbed against Beel's chest and the side of her head was against Satan's shoulder. "You guys..." she was able to speak in between sobs.

"I love you both, so much, it hurts," she was able to pull back from her sobbing and the way both of them held her had calmed her and made her feel better. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed how close they were. They took a few moments to let her calm down. For the time being, they held her tightly. 

Beel gently rubbed that back of her head as Satan rubbed against her shoulder, softly cooing, "shh, it is alright." He calmed her down. It was a roller coaster, but he had to see the bigger picture. If it made Ems happy, then he would compromise. After all, he wanted to make her happy, isn't that what love is about?

"We will not fight again, Ems," Beel interjected. His face was serious and he was not the type to lie. He held her close and they stood like this for a moment.

After they all calmed down Satan and Beel pulled away. Satan held her hand and led her to the couch to sit down. Once she sat down he sat on one side of her and Beel sat on the other. They sat close to her and cuddled next to her and she enjoyed this and appreciated it. She had no idea it would end this way and she was happy they were no longer fighting. They let a few more minutes of comfortable silence pass by before they spoke to her.

"I love you, Ems," Satan whispered.

"I love you as well, Ems," Beel spoke truthfully.

"I love you, Satan and Beel," she replied softly, gazing up at the both of them.

She only had one heart, but this heart loved both demons and they had returned the love equivocally. 


End file.
